


In Capable Hands

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus enjoys being in capable hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 5 April 2012 in response to the prompt of _Severus/Daphne: daring, nervous, and restraint_.

The annual benefit in support of Hogwarts' Scholarship Fund was a tedious affair that Severus dreaded; he despised making small talk and fending off the flirtations of others, most of whom only bothered to show an interest in him when there was a photographer present.

Standing with one such person, he bared his teeth in the approximation of a smile and inwardly praised himself for showing restraint in the face of her impertinent inanities.

"—than a _hero_ such as yourself."

"Oh, Susan, how droll you are," Daphne said, sliding her arm into Severus' and thus removing Susan's hand from it as she joined them.

"My dear Daphne, how well you look. _I_ couldn't possibly do such justice to last year's fashions."

"That's true, darling, but then, I prefer to spend my money on things such as the Fund, and you _will_ have your new frocks. How fortunate for you that the drinks are free."

Severus smirked as Susan replied tightly, "Nothing is truly free at a fundraiser."

"My point, exactly," said Daphne. "How much _have_ you donated this evening?"

Susan's mouth worked, but no sound emerged from it. Daphne turned to Severus and winked at him. Suddenly nervous, he swallowed.

"Come now, don't be modest," Daphne urged, raising her voice and sweeping her gaze over the nearby would-be donors. "Everyone, Susan Carstairs is about to make her donation, and what's more, she _dares_ you to match it!"

Applause rolled through the room, and blushing—furiously—Carstairs announced, "I pledge 200 Galleons!"

The applause grew louder and was joined by the even louder assertions of others that they would match, or double, Carstairs' donation. Relieved to no longer be the focus of Susan's attentions, Severus allowed Daphne to lead him out onto the terrace. 

"Well, that's my job as treasurer of this affair accomplished."

Severus raised his glass to her. "And it was well done, too, but what other duty must you perform tonight?" he asked, taking a sip of champagne.

Daphne wrapped her fingers around his and drew his glass to her mouth, taking a longer sip while gazing deeply into his eyes. Severus shivered at the images he saw . . . just behind hers.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a 'duty', Severus, but it _is_ a wife's prerogative to keep her husband out of the hands of silly, grasping bitches."

Severus smiled at Daphne's jealousy. "Then I place myself in your capable ones."


End file.
